Indominus rex
The Indominus rex, also known as the I. rex for short, or simply just the Indominus, is the main antagonist of the 2015 sci-fi adventure blockbuster film, Jurassic World. She was a new attraction in the park Jurassic World who was creating by InGen leader Commander Vic Hoskins and chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu. Description The Indominus rex is a man-made hybrid dinosaur. She was created with the genes of other species of theropod dinosaurs (including Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops, Therizinosaurus, Velociraptor and Tyrannosaurus rex), as well as modern animals such as the Cuttlefish and Tree Dart Frog. It is known that the Indominus rex was designed to be the most dominant of the dinosaurs in size and intelligence, and to be the most menacing of them all. Story Creation InGen's chief scientist, Dr. Henry Wu, was fascinated with the possibility to create entirely new species by gene mixing, ever since he learned that the inclusion of frog DNA had given the dinosaurs the ability to switch gender. On May 21, 1997, he created Karacosis wutansis, a hybrid plant. On April 5, 2009, another hybrid was created. Years after opening, Jurassic World's success was lower in 2011 unlike the previous years of its operation. Simon Masrani attended a meeting on April 4, 2012, in which the board of his company unanimously desired a new attraction for Jurassic World to satisfy investors. After he had gotten out of the meeting, Simon emailed Dr. Henry Wu his approval to create a new species. ''Jurassic World'' New Creation Twenty years after the events of the original film, Dr. Henry Wu, Commander Vic Hoskins, and their research team, InGen, formed a new species by using the genes from other dinosaurs to spark more attention of their successful park Jurassic World in Isla Nublar, which resulted in the hatching of the Indominus rex. Of course, they originally wanted to have two Indominus rexes, but after they hatched, the older one cannibalized her sibling before being placed in her enclosure. After being displayed to Claire Dearing (the park's operation manager) by Simon Masrani (CEO of Masrani Global Corporation and owner of Jurassic World), Masrani requests that he would like Owen Grady (a Velociraptor trainer and the main protagonist of the film) to inspect the Indominus to ensure the park's safety. Tricking Owen Owen and two of the staff arrive at the Indominus enclosure, only to find out that she has escaped by scaling the wall. However, it turns out that the Indominus has actually faked her escape and ambushed the three inside her enclosure, with Owen barely escaping. The two staff, however, were grabbed and eaten by the Indominus, who escaped her enclosure and is sent loose on the park. Ambushing the Soldiers Going against Owen's advice to take down the Indominus, Masrani sends in an ACU unit to stop the Indominus' rampage, but the hybrid used its camouflage ability to ambush the team, resulting the deaths of many of the men while the remaining ones fled. Attacking Zach and Gray Mitchell Realizing that this has gone out of hand, Claire shuts down the northern area of the park. Zach and Gray Mitchell, Claire's nephews were in a gyrosphere checking out a small herd of Ankylosaurus on the restricted area, but encountered the Indominus, who then kicks the gyrosphere right to the ankylosaurs, causing them to panic and damaging the gyrosphere in the process. During the time, the Indominus manages to fight one Anklyosaur before turning her over on its armor and decapitating it. Afterwards, she proceeded to attack and break the gyrosphere after hearing Zach's phone vibrate on the glass surface of the gyrosphere, nearly killing Zach and Gray. However, the two escaped by running away from her and jumping off a waterfall to safety, leaving the Indominus to find new prey. As they search for the boys, Owen and Claire soon learn that the Indominus has killed several Apatosaurus without devouring them, realizing that she is killing for sport rather than for food. They enter the old visitors' center, only to be brought a fierce welcome arranged by the Indominus. Fortunately, the two manage to escape alive. Murdering Masrani Deciding now that the Indominus is too dangerous to be left alive, Masrani decides to take matters into his hands. He and a couple of InGen personnel pursue the Indominus in a helicopter, but the hybrid ruptured into the Jurassic World Aviary, releasing all the Dimophordons and Pteranodons in the enclosure and causing them to attack Masrani's helicopter and let it fall into the aviary, killing Masrani and the personnel in a brutal explosion. This action caused the visitors to be attacked by the pterosaurs on Main Street, as well as a few infantile dinosaurs to be taken as prey. This also resulted the death of Claire's personal assistant Zara Young, who was attacked by a Pteranodon on the Jurassic World Lagoon before the two are devoured by the Mosasaurus, named Mosy. Manipulating the Velociraptors Following Masrani's death, Hoskins takes over Jurassic World and plans to use Owen's Velociraptors (Blue, Echo, Delta, Charlie) to fight back against the Indominus, which Owen reluctantly tags along. However, Owen soon learns that the Indominus had a little of raptor DNA, which allowed the hybrid to communicate with his velociraptors and make them turn against the InGen team. After this, the team opens fire on the Indominus, but the Velociraptors were still on her side, which resulted the deaths of Hoskins, the InGen team, and the supposed death of one Raptor (Charlie) while the Indominus fled. Final Battle and Demise Following the deaths of Hoskins, Charlie, and the InGen team, the three remaining Velociraptors rekindle the relationship between themselves and Owen and help him fight the Indominus, realizing now that the hybrid was only using them for her own purposes. Angry for being betrayed, the Indominus smacked Blue against a building column, only to be attacked by Delta and Echo. Unfortunately, the Indominus was too strong and managed to kill the raptors by throwing Delta into a nearby restaurant's grill, which explodes, and mauls Echo before throwing her aside. Knowing that Owen and the Raptors don't have the strength and power to overtake the Indominus, Claire releases a Tyrannosaurus rex (the same one from the original film named "Rexy") from her enclosure to even the odds against the Indominus. At first, the Rexy has the upper hand against the I. rex, but the Indominus quickly overpowers her. However, before she could kill her by ripping her neck open (similar to how she killed the Ankylosaurus), the surviving Raptor, Blue, arrives to aid Rexy, who then fights back against the Indominus, shoving her near the Jurassic World Lagoon. There, Mosy rises from the water and grabs the Indominus by the neck, and Rexy, Blue, and the humans watch as Mosy drags the screeching Indominus rex down to the depths of the lagoon, where the overgrown Mosasaurus devours the hybrid. Future Despite the fact that the Indominus is finally gone for good, her actions are what caused Jurassic World to be permanently shut down (unless if InGen decided to compensate the damage later on) as all of the surviving humans head onward to the mainland while the surviving dinosaurs are set free in the wild again following the Indominus rex's demise. Also, with one of her creators, namely Dr. Wu, along with survived Hoskins's men escaped with some dinosaur embryos and data full of dinosaurs DNA that having promising potential for the warfare purposes (presumably along with the Indominus rex's genetic code), there's still a chance that another Indominus rex just like her would appear in Jurassic World II and start another incident that surpassed her records in Jurassic World, and possibly be more evil and deadlier. LEGO Jurassic World ''Game Though her story in LEGO Jurassic World remain same, there are some changes due to LEGO adaptation intended to more family friendly manner. Noticeably, she never cannibalized her sibling as she was the sole hybrid to be created, and only injured or K.O.-ed her victims instead of killing them outright. Her action in attacking ACU units and Apatosauruses even omitted, and she also less antagonistic. I. rex was first seen to expresses her resentment over her isolation by making a sad angry face out of bones so her observer could understand her pain. Unfortunately, her patience eventually slimmed before Owen and Claire could do something about it, and decided to escape by create claw marks as the bait just like in the film. She then managed to escape by attempted to attacking Owen, Niks, and Ellis. She flung away Ellis over the wall (which knocked the man flat in process) and scare away Niks, but unable to locate Owen whom covering himself with oil. While wandering at the field, she stumbles upon Zach and Gray in their gyrosphere and attacking them, which the chase inevitably led them into a herd of Ankylosauruses. The ensuing chase resulting the collateral damage on Gray's gyrosphere by the time everyone arrived in the forest. One of the Ankylosaurus suddenly moves to attack I. rex., in which the boys used this opportunity to defeat the hybrid. Overpowered by her enemies, she angrily destroyed Zach's gyrosphere, but lost both the brothers and the Ankylosaurus as her tantrum on them was just wasting her time. As this version not killed the ACU soldiers whom sent after her, she instead accidently put out the tracking device inside her by accident during the fight. When tracking the brothers into the old visitor center (not long after they left), instead the boys, she encountered Claire and Owen in old visitor center. She then stalks on them, but unfortunately, lost them after they hiding inside the flowers. I. rex later confronted by Masrani and a couple of ACU soldiers with a helicoper with a minigun when she stumbles upon Jurassic World Aviary. When they firing the minigun on her, she uses a nearby tree as the shield. By the time she did so however, some stray bullets caused the breach on Aviary, causing the fleeing Dimorphodons to hit the helicopter and causing it to crash. Whilst everyone onboard (includes injured Masrani) survived and escaped from Aviary through the door, the unimpressed I. Rex leaves just as pterosaurs inside the Aviary escaped and invaded the park. With Masrani's failure in stopping the hybrid, Hoskins takes over Jurassic World and plans to use Owen's velociraptors (Blue, Echo, Delta, Charlie) to fight back against the Indominus, which Owen reluctantly tags along. However, Owen soon learns that the Indominus had a little of raptor DNA, which allowed the hybrid to communicate with his velociraptors and make them turn against the InGen team. Another battle ensues, resulting many of the InGen team ended up injured and one of them nearly devoured by Indominus whom help the raptor. But thanks to Owen and Barry's teamwork in firing a pepper bomb, she was sneezed the soldier in her mouth and the humans escaped. The raptors later attack the Medical Vehicle being used by Claire but are stopped by Gray, Zach, and Barry. Being overpowered, the raptors then resorts to calling for help from Indominus whom disorineted and separated due to Owen and Barry's teamwork. When Indominus approaching the raptors whom managed to surrounded Owen, Claire, Gray and Zach, she was shocked that the raptors changed their mind after Blue chooses to rekindle their relationship. Angered with this, she then fighting the protagonist in full force, and even summoning a trail of earth-wave that avoided by the raptors. Soon after K.O.ed Delta (by tossed her aside) and Echo (by dangerously tossed her into a grill), Rexy, whom released by Claire entered the fight. Dependant with the player, Blue can help Rexy to defeat Indominus or only by herself to Mosasaurus Lagoon, which led Mosy to devour her. Though devoured, she discovered that Zara and a number of Jurassic World employees inside Mosy's stomach. Considering that she was lonely and (presumably) have not much people to interact with, she decided to join them in playing cards. Personality Though she was initially believed to be only driven by instinct, the Indominus rex's actions proved that unlike regular carnivorous dinosaurs, she was driven by vindictive rage and pure sadistic pleasure, giving the fact that she went too far by laying waste to the cage that confined the pterosaurs, killing or severely maiming several Apatosauruses, using the Ankylosauruses to damage the gyrosphere to make it easy for her to destroy it and relentlessly pursued the two kids in it: Zach and Gray Mitchell. Her sinister nature was the result of both her unstable genetic make-up and unintentional psychological torture (in form of isolation from other dinosaurs) that was done by her creators, Commander Hoskins and Dr. Wu, that placed her in an enclosure that turned out too small and also left her isolated from the rest of the dinosaurs. This, in turn, left her in a more ruthless and murderous state. Even compared with other carnivores (like the Big One), the I. rex was more mentally unstable, deadlier, and far more evil. In spite of this, she was still intelligent enough to convince Owen's raptors to turn against him (which was temporarily). While the isolation has mold the hybrid into the malevolent abomination that she has become, Indominus' own present sinister nature may have foreshadowed in time of her birth: Indominus has cannibalized her own sister soon after being hatched. How she could commit such heinous act was presumed to be inherited from either Majungasaurus DNA or T. rex DNA or both since both theropods have fossil evidence of cannibalism. However, little to no one aware that her action at that time was in fact, not simply from the said DNA, but rather from the more malicious intention due to her inherent mental illness that ultimately worsens due to her isolation. According to the film director, Colin Trevorrow, the Indominus was designed to serve as an embodiment for 'humanity's worst tendencies' through corporate and consumer excess, created to meet the corporate world's demand for new and unique products in order to provide more entertainment to the park's audiences. Her sinister actions are what led her to be killed by Mosy the Mosasaurus. LEGO Version Her personality was not so different with her movie counterpart, but for sake of the game intended to be more family friendly manner, changed into more comedic, sympathetic and having the lonely side. Indominus began to expresses her resentment over her isolation and treatments by making a sad angry face out of bones so her observer could understand her pain and loneliness. Unfortunately, her patience eventually slimmed before Owen and Claire could do something about it, and decided to escape by creating a claw mark as a bait just like in the film. Her motives in attacking humans and even having Owen's raptors to turned against him was out of hatred and revenge against humans for isolating her from the outside world. Although, given that Indominus was feeling lonely since her birth and the life in her padock was quite miserable due to being isolated, she also sought for companionship. This was shown when she had Blue's pack to turned against humans, Indominus believed that they became her new friends where she was shown helping them attacked ACU soldiers unlike her movie counterpart whom left Blue and her pack to die. Unfortunately, her hatred and rage on humans blinded her to the point that she eventually turned against Blue and her pack when they feel that attacking humans to avenge her miserable life was wrong. It appeared that she eventually let go of such rage after being stuck in Mosy's stomach and eventually decided to go along with Zara and other Jurassic World employees to playing cards. Powers She was given the powers from each of genetic choices such as her high intelligence from the Velociraptor, but much smarter, her size and incredible strength from Tyrannosaurus rex DNA with powerful jaw strength as well, cuttlefish DNA to be given the ability to camouflage herself, and powerful senses. *'Enhanced Strength': She had shown her strength in the film, being able to break down the large glass cage for the flying reptiles and able to crush the gyrospheres with her powerful jaw strength, though she did this by using the Anklyosauruses. She was even shown to be able take on Rexy, overpowering the T. rex and probably would have killed her if Blue had not intervened. *'Enhanced Speed': She was said to be able to run 30 mph in her enclosure, but she can run much faster outside of her cage. Not only did she possessed great speed, she also had amazing acrobatic as she had great gripping clawed hands, able to use her tail whip, and great counter balance to make quick turns. *'Enhanced Intelligence': Her intelligence was super high as she made claw marks on the wall to make Owen and the others think she had escaped, but it was all a trap for the humans to get in the cage, knowing they will come to inspect it. She was shown to be able to remember the tracker that was used on her, so she made her own plan to use it against the humans, as she knew exactly where they were when they created her in her skin. *'Unlimited Dinosaur Control': The I. rex was able to command the pterosaurs to attack Masrani's helicopter. She was even able to convince the trained Velociraptors to be on her side to attack the humans, as she was the alpha for having Velociraptor DNA. *'Enhanced Durability': She has a great durable body to take many attacks from her enemies such as guns, the velociraptors' attacks, and Rexy's strength. She took an attack from Anklyosaur. She did not show too much pain as she shows off her high stamina, being able to fight for long periods of time or long distances to chase her prey. However, when the Mosasaurus attacked on her neck, the Indominus screeches in pain as she gets dragged to her watery death. *'Camouflage and Body Temperature Control': Having the special power of camouflage to be able to blend in her surroundings that was very powerful to hide from trackers as even shown to turn colors from the DNA of cuttlefish. She was also given the DNA tree dart frog, which allowed her to suppress her heat signature enough to hide from heat-sensitive cameras. Relationships Allies *Velociraptors (pawns; formerly) **Blue (pawn; formerly) **Echo (pawn; formerly) **Delta (pawn; formerly) **Charlie (pawn; formerly) *Pteranodons (pawns) *Dimorphodons (pawns) Enemies *Owen Grady *Claire Dearing *Gray Mitchell *Zach Mitchell *Rexy *Velociraptors **Blue **Echo - Victim; thrown into a grill & incinerated **Delta - Victim; thrown aside **Charlie *Mosy - Killer *Several Apatosauruses - Victims *4 Ankylosauruses - One victim; decapitated *Ellis - Victim; eaten *Nick the Supervisor - Victim; eaten *Asset Containment Unit (ACU) **Katashi Hamada - Victim; trampled **Craig - Victim **Lee - Victim **Spears - Victim **Miller - Victim; eaten **Meyers **Austin Miscellaneous *Henry Wu - Creator *Commander Vic Hoskins - Creator Gallery ''Jurassic World Indominus Rex (0).jpg|The Indominus rex Indominus Rex (35).jpg|I. rex in vector Indominus Rex (15).jpg|I. rex's Design Creepy-new-jurassic-world-tv-spot-teases-the-indominus-rex-hatching.png|I. rex hatchling Indominus_chase_clip_screenshot.jpg|Indominus rex chase Owen Ohj_rex.jpg|Indominus rex chases Owen Grady Indominusempire.jpg|The Indominus Rex's Evil Laugh Ankylosaur-VS-I.Rex.jpg|Indominus rex vs. an Ankylosaurus new-extended-jurassic-world-tv-spot-gives-new-look-at-indominus-rex.png|Menacing eye Indomrex.png|Chasing Zach and Gray Indominusrex.jpeg|The Indominus rex escaping Masrani's death. Comindominuspng.png|The Indominus rex Rising to Power I-Rex'c_villainous_breakdown.jpg|Indominus Rex's Breakdown I.RexRage.jpg|The Indominus rex's Evil Grin Indominusbeforefight.jpg|The Indominus rex's Evil Stare I rex eaten.gif|I. Rex's death ''L.E.G.O. Jurassic World'' 11081193_803964229683250_764668535483146922_n.jpg|The Indominus rex as she appears in the L.E.G.O. adaption I-Rex's LEGO Death.gif|The Indominus rex's defeat in the L.E.G.O. adaption I REX protest.JPG|I-Rex's protest over her treatment and isolation I-rex chat with Blue and co..gif|Indominus chat with Blue and her pack. Possible meaning of her gestures. "Those humans wanted to killed me. First they isolate me, now they wanted me to die!?" Trivia *The Indominus rex is heavily inspired by Lost World: Jurassic Park's portrayal of Carnotaurus in the novel, which has the ability to turn invisible & the unreleased Chaos Effect hybrid dinosaur toy Ultimasaurus. *An early working name for Indominus rex is Diabolus rex. *It has been speculated by the fanbase that the I. rex may have human DNA inscribed within its genetic code. This is largely due to her abnormally high intelligence and the fact that her rampage was motivated by rage and resentment towards her creators. When Colin Trevorrow was questioned about this possibility in an interview, he made an ambiguous remark about that being revealed in the upcoming future. It is also believed she had snake DNA as well, particularly because of how she is able to "see" people's body heat. *In L.E.G.O. Jurassic World, the I. rex's camouflage powers were somewhat more advanced where she can nearly become invisible, comparable to villains that can turn invisible like Predators. This however, is simply a gameplay mechanic. **Also, in the same adaptation, she has some sort of geokinesis attack where she can summon a straight line of heavy damaging earthwave as long-range attack. Again, this is simply a gameplay mechanic and game-exclusive powers. *Many fans have compared the I. rex to Rudy (due to her freakishly white skin), the Vastatosaurus rexes (due to her brute strength) or the Muddy Bewilderbeast (due to how she made the protagonists' animal companions turn against them). *If you can look closely on the I. rex's neck, you can find out that she has what appeared to be multiple gills. This can make her part shark and able to breathe in the water. However, by the time she reached the bottom of Jurassic World Lagoon, the I. rex couldn't have survived; her neck would have been broken before she even reached the bottom of the lagoon. *As vicious and malevolent her nature and appearance, many people whom loathe her disappointed with her appearance (which for them not hideous enough due to deemed too generic) created the #buildabetterfaketheropod project to make their own hybrid theropods that more appealing. *The Indominus is arguably the most dangerous, intelligent, and evil of all Jurassic Park villains, as she easily freed herself from her enclosure, killed sauropods for pleasure and sport, scared the Pterosaurs into attacking all humans, and manipulated the raptors into joining her in destruction as well as bringing the darker outcome of the film. Similar Villains *The Big One (Jurassic Pkar) - Indominus has some similarities with The Big One from the first movie; they both display a high level of intelligence, they both kill mainly for sport, and they both go so far as to kill their own kind (the Big One killed five members of her own pack, and the I. rex cannibalized her own sibling when she hatches). However, the obvious difference between them was that the Big One is less savage, considering that the Big One never enduring psychological torment that the I. rex endured, as the Big One lives with her pack in Isla Sorna. *Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe) - For her L.E.G.O. Jurassic World incarnation, I. rex's personality was noticeably changed into more symphatetic and is the outright tragic character in the similar way of Ultron in Avengers: Age of Ultron film with known similarities: **Both still having those whom felt pity on them in spite of their heel-face turn to the dark side and disastrous acts(Blue and her pack decided to join forces with Indominus due to learned about her pain over her treatments back in her paddock while Vision stated that reasons why Ultron became evil was out of pain which actually due to inability to cope with negative traits of humanity). **Both were so powerful that it took all heroes present to defeat them. **Both were eventually betrayed by their allies once their true nature revealed (Maximoff twins decided to betray Ultron due to them learned about his true plan while Blue and her pack betrayed Indominus after realized that turned against humanity in retaliation of her pain is bad idea). **Their presence caused the dark outcome of the story where they featured on. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Hungry Villains Category:Predator Category:Man-Eaters Category:Clawed Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Evil Creation Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fighter Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cannibals Category:Villainesses Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Hunters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Siblings Category:Scarred Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Rogue Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Zoopaths Category:Betrayed villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:One-Man Army Category:Animal Killers Category:Man-Hunters Category:Child-Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mascots Category:Evil Ruler Category:Mutated Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Abusers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Outright Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Speedster Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Amoral Category:Creature Category:Evil Genius Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Lego Villains Category:Lego Dimensions Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Final Boss Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Monster Master